


My Silent Saviour?

by hwangxtzuyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Trying to get back to writing, dont mind me, just a lil something for those of you who ship mitzu, the other girls are there just not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangxtzuyu/pseuds/hwangxtzuyu
Summary: Mina is already injured but something else happens right before the concert.





	My Silent Saviour?

The girls are rehearsing for the concert and they’ve been running it for two hours now. Mina was wearing heels with the rest of the girls because she didn’t want to complain and cause trouble.  
  
During the practice for their cover of Valenti by BoA, Mina lands wrong and ends up on the floor, clutching her ankle.  
  
Tzuyu is the first to respond and rushes to her aide.  
  
“Mina unnie, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Tzuyu asks while carefully touching Mina’s ankle.  
“Yeah, Tzuyu-ah, I’m fine. Don’t worry,” Mina says with a strained smile.  
“It doesn’t look too good, maybe you should sit out this practice for a bit,” Jihyo suggests.  
“Yeah, your ankle looks pretty swollen,” Jeongyeon says with concern.  
“No, it’s okay, it’s just a cra- "  
“Mina unnie,” Tzuyu says firmly.  
  
Mina sighs and is about to stand up but Tzuyu holds onto her and wraps her arm around Mina’s waist so Mina can balance on her. They walk towards the other side of the stage and Tzuyu carefully sits Mina down.  
  
“I’m going to go talk to staff because this is ridiculous. They shouldn’t let you be exerting yourself more with your ankle already like this. We already have Nayeon unnie and her weak leg, Dahyun unnie with her injury, and Jihyo unnie just had knee surgery,” Tzuyu rants and takes a deep breath to calm herself down, “I-I just don’t want anything bad to happen to anyone else.”  
  
Mina looks at their youngest member in awe. Tzuyu may not express her feelings as much, but she tries her best.  
Mina leans in towards Tzuyu and leaves a kiss on the younger’s cheek.  
  
“What was that for?” Tzuyu looks up and ask.  
“For being sweet and caring. I’m the older one yet here you are taking care of me,” Mina says and smiles softly.  
  
Tzuyu blushes and shrugs her shoulders.  
  
“Tzuyu-ah!” Chaeyoung yells for the youngest member, “we need you, so we can finish up this rehearsal!”  
  
Tzuyu nods towards her friend but turns to look at Mina.  
  
“I can stay…o-only if you want!” Tzuyu stutters out.  
Mina smiles at how cute Tzuyu is acting and says, “I appreciate it, but it’s okay, I’ll be fine. I promise.”  
  
Tzuyu gives Mina’s hand a soft squeeze and a soft smile before she runs off to the other members. Mina watches her retreating figure with a soft smile on her face. As Mina watches the rest of the girls finish up the song, she thinks as to how she’s glad she has people that look out for her.  
  
Especially a certain tall, doe-eyed girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Miss me? Hehehe
> 
> Hey guys! "All In The Family" author here!
> 
> Sorry I haven't been posting as much. It's been a whole month now I believe? But yeah I've been busy with summer courses and life in general.
> 
> I've been trying to write for a while now but I always ended up stuck so I just wrote this little thing to help me get back into everything.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot!


End file.
